Shooting Stars
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Serenity invites Seto over to her house to watch shooting stars. The CEO plans to admit his love to her as the stars fall, but can he do it? For Charismatic Beauty. Warning! Seto is OOC! Seto/Serenity Seto/Shizuka SxS Rated for one swear word at the end!


***Takes deep breath* Calm down, Anna. No one's going to loathe this fic. No one's going to loathe this fic...  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Serenity, Seto, or Joey (who is mentioned, though he ain't really in this xD). They belong to LittleKurib-I mean, the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Sorry, too much abridged for this girl.  
**

**Okay. Whatever you do. DO NOT BASH THIS. I will sob hysterically and never befriend you. ;_;**

**I wouldn't call this crack/pointless, but it's meant to be funny. It's for a friend of mine, the lovely Charismatic Beauty. She is an awesome person, and you guys should go follow her. Seriously. She is the bomb! *pumps fist into the air***

**WARNING! For humor purposes, Seto is OOC! Also, I haven't written as Serenity before so I apologize if she's OOC. And English isn't my native language; French is, so sorry for misspellings, poor grammar, etc.**

**Italics are Seto's lovely thoughts!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Serenity Wheeler.

Who would've thought?

Cold-hearted Seto Kaiba was in love with a frail girl who's the sister to that mutt.

I decided I would visit her house in order to speak with her. Hopefully that idiotic brother of hers' won't be home. He bugs me to no end. For once, I feel my heart beat quickening. Am I nervous? I feel stupid for feeling uncomfortable. I'm acting like a high school girl who's talking to her crush or something in one of those stupid chick flicks.

As I climb out of my car, I stare at the Wheeler's house.

It's a nice home, I'll admit. Plenty of flowers, grass, and little lawn decorations. Hard to see it well, considering it's almost night time.

I walk to the door and glare at it for no particular reason. I've never done this before...Sure, girls have professed their love to me many times. But it's never been the other way around, and to Serenity, no less.

I guess I truly am nervous, aren't I?

Before I can raise a fist to knock, the door opens, revealing Serenity herself. She's dressed in a glimmering white dress that goes past her knees just a little bit, with matching bow and shoes. She sends me a warm, gentle smile, and I refrain from blushing. I can't believe I was so close to allowing my cheeks to redden...how embarrassing.

"Good evening, Seto!" She greets me with another kind smile and waves me inside eagerly.

As I walked into her home, she adds, "Joey's out with his friends so he won't be here for awhile."

I raise my eyebrows. She actually got the mutt to do something? That's amazing in my book. You'd think he'd be too clingy and not want to leave her. Personally, I think he's overprotective. Though I'm the same way with Mokuba, so I suppose I can't really talk, can I.

"How are you?" Serenity asks politely, motioning for me to sit in front of her.

"Fine." I reply simply.

_Smooth, Kaiba, real smooth._

"Did you know there's going to be shooting stars tonight?" She asks excitedly, pointing to a magazine article. "Aren't they just gorgeous?"

_They're not the only thing in front of me that's gorgeous._

I cough at my stupid thoughts and nod my head. "Yes, they're really nice."

"Would you like to watch them fall with me?"

_Well, that would be cliche. Admitting my love to a girl under the stars. It would be kind of nice, though, and I'd love to rub it in the mutt's face afterwards._

"Sure," I reply with a slight smile.

"I could bring some cookies I baked," The girl begins to ramble off a list of things to bring. I watch her carefully.

_She sure is beautiful._

My eyes widen.

_When did I become such a pervert?! _

"That sounds great." I mumble nonchalantly, though I doubt she heard me anyway.

Serenity sends me another one of her glowing smiles. "I'm glad you think so. Now, the place where we're going to watch the stars fall is within walking distance, so make sure you're ready to go in a few minutes!"

I nod my head slightly, watching her disappear into the kitchen in order to pack whatever the heck she's bringing. While she's gone, I take the time to study the house itself. It's larger than it looks on the inside, which is odd, considering the Wheeler's only have two children. Speaking of which, where are Serenity's parents?

Probably out doing something. Adults are simply minded. They probably just thought Serenity would go with Joey, and that their daughter who gets hurt easily wouldn't be all alone.

That mutt and his parents sure owe me.

"Ready to go?" She calls from the kitchen.

"Mhm." I respond as I stand up from my chair and push it back into its original position.

As I follow her out the doorway, I began to ponder why I came here in the first place. Oh yes...Serenity asked me to. She sounded so excited over the phone. The shooting stars must've been what she wanted to talk to me about. I've never seen shooting stars before, well, live shooting stars. I've only seen pictures, so I suppose I'm a little excited.

Just a little!

"Here we are!" Serenity announces, pointing towards a large hill.

_I don't remember seeing that before...I rarely pay attention to scenery, though, so I guess it's no surprise._

She skips to the top of the hill cheerily and sits down, her hair blowing in the cool breeze.

_Now I sound like some idiotic romance novelist. Good thing no one can read my thoughts. _

She proceeds to remove the food from the wooden basket she brought. It's old fashioned looking, but 'quaint'. Serenity notices me staring at her and blushes slightly, bringing a dainty hand to her face. Embarrassed, I look away, trying to conceal my own blush. The mutt would _never _leave me alone if he Serenity blushed because of me.

_He'd probably accuse me of removing my shirt in front of her or something._

"Would you like a sandwich?" She offers, extending the mentioned food in my direction.

"No thanks."

She nods and gives me another smile before placing the sandwich back in the basket. The moment she's looking away, I let a smile replace my normally blank-expression. For some reason, there's something about her that brings me joy...

"You're smiling!"

My eyes widened and I glance at Serenity, who's beaming from ear to ear.

_She caught me! Gah!_

"No I wasn't!" I protest profusely, crossing my arms in disagreement.

She giggles, "Yes you were!" Her small grin melts into a kind and timid smile. "It's a really nice smile, Seto."

Many, many a girl has said that to me before.

But none has achieved the accomplishment of making me blush because of it.

"Now you're blushing!" She exclaims, though it's hushed, as if she doesn't want anyone to know what she's saying. "Don't worry, I won't tell Joey." She adds quickly.

"Stop it." I mutter under my breath, rolling my eyes as she giggles in amusement.

It's then that I notice she's shivering. The dress she's wearing isn't the best choice for Spring, considering Domino's weather tends to be cold until the beginning of Summer. Sighing, I remove the jacket I'm wearing (she made me dress up in a suit for this occasion) and place it over her shoulders gently.

Serenity looks up at me in surprise and shakes her head, bringing her hands to her shoulders. "I'm not that cold, just a little chilly. Please keep your jacket."

"Keep it." I insist with a shrug, rolling my eyes when she smiles at me gratefully.

Just then, Serenity gasps excitedly and points towards the sky. Knowing what she's spotted, I turn my head as well and smile. There are the shooting stars she wanted to see so much. They are quite beautiful, I have to say. And even though astronomy isn't my thing, I believe the 'shower' as they're called will last for several minutes so I should have time to...er...'confess'.

"They're magnificent..." Serenity whispers in awe, her green eyes wide with admiration.

I nod my head in agreement. The white streaks of 'light' shoot across the sky, leaving faint, glowing tails behind them. It truly is a wonderful sight, though I'd never admit it to anyone but Mokuba or Serenity.

_Speaking of her..._

"Serenity..." I begin with an awkward clear of my throat, trying to ignore the nervous feeling gnawing at my heart.

She looks at me, momentarily forgetting the falling stars around us. "Yes?"

"I need to tell you something." I inwardly groan at my idiotic reply, but the red headed girl doesn't seem to mind and she looks at me expectantly with one of her usual gentle smiles.

"Of course."

_Might as well go for broke._

"I love you." I say bluntly, hoping she won't cringe at the non-use of sweet words and romantic gestures.

Serenity's eyes widen in shock, and for a moment, I feel really, really stupid. But then, she smiles the prettiest smile I've ever seen. I can't believe it's directed towards me, it's so beautiful...

"I love you too...Seto." She responds softly.

_I can't believe it!_

Outwardly, the only response I give is smiling in return. Normally, this is where the girl and guy would lean towards each other and smooch. But, it's Serenity! I can't just kiss her! It would feel so wrong!

"What's wrong?" Serenity asks me worriedly, noticing how spaced out I must look.

"Do you mind if I..." I lower my voice unintentionally. "...kiss you?"

She blushes and seems to ponder the question for a moment.

_You've done it now, Kaiba!_

"No, not at all..." Serenity replies after a short amount of time. She looks slightly nervous. "...go ahead.""

_ DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SCREWING THIS UP KAIBA!_

I lean closer, pleased that she doesn't flinch or turn away. She did agree to it, but I'm still slightly scared she'll reject me, as stupid as that sounds. Just as my lips are inches away from her's...

"KAIBA! YOU SICK BASTARD!"

I groan.

_Well, the mutt's back._

* * *

**Joey! You ruined the moment! *tsks* Anyways, I know Seto is OOC but that was on purpose. Let's just take a moment and reconsider flaming this story, alright? Alright. Anyway, I apologize for any mistakes or poor grammar. As I've stated in virtually all my stories, my native language is French, not English.  
**

**I apologize, again, if Serenity is OOC. I'm not used to writing her, quite frankly. I know she's really kind and everything, so I hope she was semi-in character. Also, the concept of her inviting Seto to watch shooting stars with her is odd, but I can imagine her doing it due to her personality. She might just be trying to befriend him or something.**

**Seto accepting the invitation to watch stars with Serenity? He's in love! Don't bash the guy! (Or me)**

**Also, I know the ending is abrupt and the 'romantic' moment between Serenity and Seto is slightly stupid considering they totally forgot about the shooting stars. xD Please bear with me; I just came back from out of town. I was attending my cousin's funeral, so cut me some slack, please. I'm still kinda depressed, as unimaginable as that may sound.  
**

**Please review, but think before you post! Flames will be used to roast marshmellows and hot dogs, then put out with a V8 drink.**


End file.
